Apocalypse Tuesday
by Emma CS Me
Summary: A form, a plan, a family, a letter, a punishment, a lever, a CD and the chaos in a boy's head. A week and a day before the world exploded.


_Monday - Peter_

He smirks looking down at the form. Man is signing his own death warrant.

This is it. This is payback. This is going to make the bastard pay for what he did, and this is going to stop him doing it again. He can hear the plan in his head. It rings.

" _If you insist on doing this - go to the excursion. Don't confront Woody there. Prove to him you're stronger than that, stronger than him. Anyway, his daughter's going to be there, tell her what's going on, but please, leave me out of it. Anyway, if she distrusts him – it'll make lying harder for him. But please, man, you don't have to do this."_

Yes he does. And he needs Beaver's help dammit – Neptune and it's fucking class system. Need the 09er on your side to do anything. The guy will thank him later – anyway, he can't be _too_ worried, if he's giving advice on how to deal. Peter knows he's doing the right thing.

"Dad, I need you to sign something."

Next Tuesday, things are gonna change.

_Tuesday – Cervando_

It's not fucking fair. Some damn white boy can get away with putting a knife in Felix's gut because he's Mr. My-Daddy's-A-Movie-Star, screw that 09er bitch who splattered across the pavement, and screw the guy who was one of them.

Screw Weevil for leading them there for that white chick's sake anyway.

Logan Echolls should pay. He was damn lucky that shotgun blast didn't take his head off, though maybe that girl he was with was lucky and deserved the luck – but seriously, what chick dates a murderer and doesn't care?

Still, Logan Echolls was walking and Felix wasn't, and they just had to fix that. Well, Cervando was smart – he could figure out a plan. A way to make Logan Echolls pay. And soon.

By next Tuesday. By then, he'll have a way to take Logan Echolls down.

_Wednesday – Ed_

"See you, Carla. Love you."

"Love you too."

He hangs up, and he should feel guilty. He just can't bring himself to – Randi is... well, Randi. She's _not_ the woman he married all those years ago, and he can't love her. Carla is just so sweet and light and good, she makes him so happy. He can't help but love her, and he really can't feel guilty about it.

He's going to leave, and yes, he worries about Jessie and Bruno. But Jessie will understand – she hates her mother – and he's sure he can get custody of them if he explains what Randi's like. Sometimes he wonders what happened, how Randi got like this – but he doesn't want to ask.

He'll be gone by Tuesday. He'll be okay.

_Thursday - Meg_

She doesn't really want to open the envelope right now. She's terrified of what it'll say. Terrified it might be a "no." And she just couldn't live with that, letting her baby fall into the grasp of her parents? All _tough love_ and _this is a sin_ and _the path to God is paved with righteousness_? No, no, no, she can't. She can barely even look at that cupboard, she could never let her baby go through that.

She knows she has to open the letter at some point – more likely than not, it's good news – but she can't bring herself to do it right now. So instead, she hides it in her air vent – it makes her _sick_, using Duncan's tricks, but dammit it's _useful_, and she has to protect her baby – and lets herself procrastinate a while. She quickly realizes, she can't do that forever. The letter needs opening, and she needs the answer. So she decides on a date. She'll open it next Tuesday.

Next Tuesday, the fates decide.

_Friday – Rhonda_

"Miss Landers, it seems like I have you in this office half of your life," Clemmons is drawling, and Rhonda looks over her nails.

"Not my problem. Can't help it if I'm too fabulous to keep away from."

"'Fabulous' is not exactly how I'd describe it. You were brought in here for a fight you had with Jessica Doyle."

Rhonda nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I actually had figured that one out all on my own. It's _sweet_ that you want to help though, really!"

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Clemmons says sternly. "Another incident of this will result in a suspension."

Rhonda leans forward. "And _this_ incident?"

Clemmons sighs. "Well, you could ban you from attending Tuesday's field trip to Shark Field stadium..."

Rhonda snorts. "Oh no, missing a trip to a baseball stadium? However will I cope?!"

Clemmons just looks at her. "Clearly, that isn't a suitable punishment for you. Detention it is, then."

Rhonda lays back in her chair and shrugs. "Whatever."

By Tuesday? She'll just be in here all over again.

_Saturday – Leslie_

She's excited about the field trip, really. She likes baseball, and more likely than not, Terrence is going to show up. Maybe she can make him acknowledge her. Maybe not. It's amazing what a woman can do with the right leverage.

It doesn't matter to her, how she hears hesitation in his voice on the phone, or how he avoids her in person, or the way he shrinks back when they're in bed. These things happen – get the right leverage, and a woman can make them just... disappear. He'll come around. Maybe on Tuesday, if he's there, and she makes him acknowledge her, he'll come around.

Maybe on Tuesday, they can be normal.

_Sunday – Betina_

She's not sure she really needs the CD, but hey, what the hell. She's not sure how loud her speaker phone is if she has to broadcast to a bus full of classmates, so best to be prepared. Oh, the look on Dick's face is gonna _kill them._

She's still waiting on the test results, but she knows. She's got one rich boy bun in her oven and she's gonna shout it to the rooftops. Or, more accurately, she's gonna play it on a bus, so Dick can do the shouting. He has to understand – he can't just use her. She's going to get everything he's worth with this baby, and then, maybe, she might get him.

By Tuesday? Dick Casablancas's life will _never_ be the same.

_Monday – Marcos_

Okay, he'll admit it. He's terrified to go to Shark Field, to see Woody again. He doesn't know why he let little Cassidy Casablancas, Mr. "Please Please Please Keep Your Mouth Shut", talk them into it.

Yeah, yeah, he gets it – shows him they're stronger, whatever. Hey, if they were stronger than him, how'd they all get in this situation? Not a fair comparison or interpretation of Beav's words, but whatever, he's panicking. He knows he has to go there – to talk to Woody's daughter (he tries not to wince at the thought of taking a girl's father away), which can't be done alone, and Peter would do it and Beaver won't.

Being the median? Doesn't always help with being moderate.

He feels sick about it. He feels wrong, and he wonders if it will even help – justice is nice and all, but given everything, it can't fix them. _It's not about fixing you,_ his conscience sounds alarmingly like Peter, _It's about saving everyone else like you._

Well doesn't that make it easier.

He sighs and looks at the bus that will take them there tomorrow.

Tomorrow, the whole world is going to explode.


End file.
